(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system, and in particular, it relates to a packet access router and a ranging method using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, in a portable Internet system classified as one type of mobile communication system, when a packet access router amplifies and transmits power of a ranging region for receiving a channel and a plurality of access terminals provided to the packet access router perform ranging, an access point cannot determine whether the access terminals have transmitted ranging codes through the packet access router or have directly received the codes transmitted from the access terminals.
One method for transmitting a ranging code for ranging to the access point is a method for a packet access router to generate a message on the ranging code and to then transmit the message to the access point. In the above-noted method, the access point stands by for receiving a repeated ranging information message, compares the message with a ranging code received in the previous frame to determine whether to perform a repeating process, and determines a ranging response message transmission method.
In this instance, it is needed to allocate a resource for an uplink bandwidth of a corresponding packet access router when the packet access router attempts to transmit a ranging information message to the access point. Therefore, a fixed resource allocation on the uplink bandwidth is generated in order for the packet access router to transmit the message, and a delay caused by the resource allocation, a problem of unnecessary fixed allocation of resource usage, and a ranging processing time delay are problematically generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.